Premonición
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Los mortales no creemos en el destino... pero algunas cosas son inevitables no importa cuanto luches contra el...
1. Chapter 1

**Premonición**

Noodle se sentía a gusto. Con la suave brisa dándole en el rostro, no podía haber mejor clima para viajar en su querida isla, con majestuoso cielo azul y blancas nubes pasando a su alrededor.

Con ese ambiente tan relajante, la princesa asiática se sienta al borde de la isla, observando el firmamento.

Pero es repentinamente sacada de su ensoñación por un fuerte ruido, se voltea para ver como grandes nubes grises rodean la isla impidiéndole ver mas allá de la misma isla. Dos siluetas alargadas y negras salen de la nada. Ella se incorpora y no deja de mirar a las siluetas

Estas empiezan a disparar balas, Noodle ya esta corriendo a refugiarse en el molino, siente como las balas pasan a su lado, e instintivamente se cubre su cabeza. Adentro del molino se apoya contra la pared, jadeando y llena de pánico. Se pregunta que estaba pasando, porque la atacaban, pero deja de pensar al escuchar que algo se rompía.

Noodle se queda sentada, abrazando sus piernas. Cuando cree que todo se a calmado un poco, se asoma por la puerta, ve que las nubes negras de tormenta no se han ido, no hay rastros del sol, pero la isla esta extrañamente iluminada por una luz rojiza.

Su miedo vuelve a aumentar al escuchar nuevamente el rumor que provenía de las malditas siluetas negras que se sitúan delante de ella. Se quedan allí esperando su próximo movimiento. Noodle nota que su cuerpo esta pesado, esta paralizada, pero su instinto de supervivencia es mas fuerte obligándola a correr de nuevo. Siente fuertes detonaciones detrás de ella.

Noodle se queda dentro del molino sabiendo que lo único que puede hacer es mirar por la ventana y deseando desesperadamente que todo saliera bien.

La isla empieza a inclinarse y descender rápidamente, esta cayendo directamente hacia un abismo de roca grisácea. Noodle trata de escapar, pero se da cuenta que es demasiado tarde.

La isla termina cayendo inevitablemente dentro del oscuro foso, provocando una gran explosión que lo ilumina todo el fondo.

-NOOOO!

Se despierta sobresaltado por la pesadilla.

-No... No...

Vuelve a repetir 2D mas calmado, comprendiendo que fue una pesadilla. Todo esta oscuro así que prende la luz. Mira a su alrededor hallándose solo con su cuarto habitualmente desordenado.

Pasa una mano por su cabeza, y se da cuenta que esta sudando. "Solo... solo fue una pesadilla..." piensa para si mismo. Vuelve a recostarse tratando de no pensar nada pero las imágenes vuelven nuevamente. Quiere apartarlas pero mientras mas trata mas claras y nítidas son estas.

"Solo una pesadilla... ¡nada mas!" se regaña el peliazul. No entendía porque estaba así, el casi nunca tenia pesadillas, y cuando las tenia siempre eran sobre cuando fue atropellado por el auto y del mundo de sombras en el que estuvo sumido en su estado de coma.

Tampoco le había pasado nada que provocara ese mal sueño, ayer se levanto, se ducho, desayuno, tuvo practica con la banda, salió a la cuidad, volvió al estudio antes de anochecer (por los zombis), ceno y se fue a la cama...

"Ya deja de pensar estupideces" volvió a regañarse, apago la luz y trato de volver a dormir. Daba vueltas buscando una posición cómoda, pero no podía alcanzar el sueño, se sentía ansioso, sabiendo que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que estuviera seguro de algo, se levanto y busco a tientas la puerta, salió de su cuarto.

Camino hasta la habitación de Noodle, abrió lentamente la puerta no pudiendo evitar que crujiera un poco y se asomo, la pequeña princesa asiática dormía tranquilamente en la cama ajena al mundo.

2D sonrió al verla dormir inocentemente, así que se retiro volviendo a la cama mucho mas sosegado. Se costo y volvió a decirse por ultima vez "Solo una pesadilla, nada mas". Cerro sus negros ojos y espero a que el sueño llegara a el.


	2. Chapter 2

**Premonición**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en los estudios Kong. 2D despertó algo cansado a causa del mal sueño, de la cual no recordaba ya demasiado. Se vistió y tomo, como de costumbre, sus pastillas para la migraña.

Fue a la cocina a tomarse un café, una vez allí se encontró con Jamie y Damon. Cada tanto ellos venían a visitarlos pero siempre para hablar sobre negocios, así que 2D estaba seguro que después tendrían una reunión con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Hola 2D, wow te ves mal, tuviste una mala noche ¿no?- le dijo Damon, Jaime solo lo miro, prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Hola Jaime, hola Damon, pues si tuve una pesadilla pero creo que voy a estar bien.- se sirvió su café en un vaso de plástico y se dirigió a sentarse en la mesa frente a los otros dos.-¿Y ustedes como les va?

-Estamos bien, tu sabes, con los conciertos, las entrevistas, los viajes, ¿qué mas podríamos pedir?

-uhhh... no se ¿algo de comer?- contesto ingenuamente el peliazul, a lo que los otros rieron y como siempre 2D no entendió el porque.

-Solo tu, D, solo tu.

-Y se puede saber que es lo que vamos a hacer esta vez?-pregunto 2D queriendo saber la razón de la visita.

-Se nos ocurrió una idea interesante para un video- contesto Jaime esta vez- Pero vamos a esperar a que los otros se despierten.

Al rato todos estaban juntos en la sala esperando a que Jaime hablara.

-Mas vale que sea importante.- dijo gruñonamente Murdoc, al que tuvieron que ir a buscar para empezar de una vez la reunión.

-Claro que si, tenemos pensado hacer un video con la canción "El Mañana", que seria mas o menos como una continuación de "Feel Good Inc"

-Y el argumento seria...?- Russel toma la palabra

-En pocas palabras, todo el video trataría sobre Noodle y el molino.

Al escuchar esto, 2D recordó las imágenes de la pesadilla, como la isla se precipitaba al abismo con Noodle dentro...

Sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad. Por suerte nadie reparo en el, seguían con su discusión.

-Pues no se chicos... – a Russel no le gusta la idea, siempre estuvo protegiendo a Noodle con ese instinto paternal y el pensar en ella sola en el cielo sin saber en donde estaría no le agrado mucho.

-Oh vamos hombre- dice Damon

-Es que no me parece seguro...

-Pues a mi me interesa la idea.- le contradice Murdoc, ganándose un fea mirada del enorme afro-americano.

-Puedo intentarlo porfa- Noodle esta muy emocionada

-Pero tu tienes que ir a la escuela jovencita. Tu educación es mas importante que un video de música.- Expresa firmemente Russ, Noodle se encoge y se cruza de brazos fastidiada.

-Podríamos postergarlo... –Jamie titubea pero es interrumpido.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- ahora todas las miradas van dirigidas a 2D. Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

-No escuche bien ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?-Murdoc estaba tan desconcertado como los demás.

-Dije que yo puedo hacerlo.

Murdoc solo lazo una carcajada.-Tu! Manejar el molino! Nos estas jodiendo o que! jajajajajaja

2D se levanta del sillón con mirada decidida. -Puedo hacerlo, solo tienen que enseñarme a manejarlo. Así no tendrán que postergar nada y no habrá problema con Noodle.

Jamie medito un poco y finalmente dijo- Si hacemos unos pequeños cambios... creo que puede funcionar. Pero ustedes que opinan?

-Que el idiota haga lo que quiera-sentencia Murdoc cruzándose de brazos.

-Noodle te puede enseñar ¿verdad?-Russ mira a la niña.

-Claro ¿por qué no?-Noodle afirma, aunque no parecía muy convencida.

-Pues si todo esta arreglado, vamos a otra cosa.

Y así pasaron el resto del día hablando de cómo seria el video. Cuando terminaron Jaime y Damon se marcharon, y Russel, Noodle y 2D fueron al molino, que flotaba mansamente al lado de la colina de los estudios.

-Muy bien D, empecemos.

2D se esforzó mucho en aprender y no olvidar, pero al final no le resulto tan difícil como creía. En un par de días ya era tan bueno como Noodle.

En el día de partida, 2D se preparo una mochila con algunas cosas, como ropa y comida, ya que no sabia cuantos tiempo pasaría en la isla. Decidió pasar primero por el cuarto de Noodle antes de irse, los últimos días había estado algo irritable y se había encerrado, queriendo no ser molestada.

-Noodle?-2D al no recibir respuesta abre despacio la puerta, encontrándose a ella en la cama dándole la espalda.

-Que quieres?-pregunta irascible

-Vengo a despedirme, ya me voy.

-Ah... adiós.

2D se sientio mal, sabia que ella estaba enojada con el, que ella deseaba ser la que fuera en el molino, salir como la protagonista sin tener que estar con los demas. Pero ya nada se podía hacer, la verdad era que el tampoco quería ir, "si no fuera por esa tonta pesadilla" pensaba, pero el haría lo que fuera para que nada le pasara a la pequeña princesa asiática.

-Adiós... cuídate Noodle-cariño. –sus ultimas palabras antes de abandonar la habitación.

Por un momento Noodle sintió como si el se fuera muy lejos, a un lugar de donde nunca volvería. Se voltea rápidamente pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

2D sale del estudio, Noodle solo lo observa desde la ventana como se junta con sus otros compañeros.

-Bueno chicos... creo que nos veremos después.- les da una sonrisa forzada, en verdad los iba a extrañar.

-Nos vemos D- Russel le palme la espalda

-Hn- Murdoc se cruza de brazos

El peliazul se sube a la isla, leva el ancla. La isla se alza tomando altura, sus aspas giran lentamente tomando impulso del viento comenzando a moverse hacia delante.

-Cuídate!- le grita Russ

-Y mas vale que no te estrelles idiota!- le grita Murdoc

2D los saluda con el brazo y les sonríe. Pronto la isla toma velocidad y se pierde en el firmamento.


	3. Chapter 3

Premonición 

(2D pov)

Ya son tres días que estoy en la isla. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo. Aunque no aya mucho para hacer, me paso todo el tiempo contemplando el horizonte que siempre esta cambiando de paisaje. También puedo sobrevolar las nubes de la lluvia y que el sol me de en la cara. Se siente tan bien, tan cálido.

A veces le doy vueltas al molino y me paseo, o me acuesto en el pasto y cuando esta despejado miro al suelo, todo es tan pequeño a esta altura. Simplemente me siento muy alegre en el molino con sus franjas rojas y blancas, ahora entiendo porque a Noodle le gusta tanto viajar en esto.

Noodle... pobrecita. Quizás debí dejar que ella viniera. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

Me quedo sentado en el pasto, ahora hay una suave brisa, eso me relaja haciéndome olvidar mi tristeza. Abro los ojos, hoy es un hermoso día, sonrió y miro a mi alrededor. Mi cabello se agita con el viento. Hoy hay un bello cielo azul y grandes cúmulos de nubes blancas a mis costados. Tomo una pequeña flor amarilla, despacio camino hasta el borde de la isla, la miro un momento y extiendo mi brazo dejando que la brisa se la lleve a quien sabe donde.

Me siento en el borde y dejo colgar una de mis piernas. Observo a las mariposas, que son de suaves colores, estas revolotean cerca de mi en su danza aérea ajenas al resto del mundo. Me rió y dirijo mi mirada al horizonte. El cielo se torna en ocaso.

Me pregunto en donde estarán Jaime y Damon, dijeron que se reunirían conmigo pero se han tardado demasiado, ojala que nos les aya pasado nada.

Pero que...? escucho un fuerte ruido a mi izquierda, son dos helicópteros, el ruido provenía de sus motores y de las aspas al cortar el aire, parece que son de guerra, como el de "Dirty Harry" ¿serán ellos, Jaime y Damon?. Estos pasan sobre mi cabeza situándose frente al sol, el contraste con el brillo hacen que se vean negros como demonios. No se porque pero esto me resulta muy familiar. Me pongo de pie y me hago sombra con una mano, retrocedo unos pasos.

De pronto veo que ambos sacan sus cañones y... me están apuntando! Me disparan y yo corro, todo pasa tan rápido pero tan lento a la vez. Escuchando el sordo ruido de las armas. Las balas me pasan rozando, estoy aterrado, me cubro la cabeza, me meto en el molino y me tiro contra la pared, estoy jadeando, cuando levanto la cabeza descubro los agujeros que dejaron las balas al atravesar la pared.

Oh dios esto no puede estar pasando, esto es igual a... igual al... al sueño!.

Pero eso era un sueño. Esto es real!

**CRAKKKHHH!**

Que es eso!

**RUMBLE!**

**CRAKKKHH!**

**Rumble! Pant... Pant**

Esto muy asustado, abrazo mis piernas escondiendo mi cara en ellas. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, me pareció que fueron años. Cuando alzo la cabeza me doy cuenta que todo esta oscuro aquí dentro, así que agachado me asomo a la puerta.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento me golpea. El cielo, que una vez había sido blanco y celeste, ahora esta cubierto de nubes negras que matan al sol. Salgo afuera para ver algo que yo ya sabia, el molino se esta incendiando, alzando una columna de humo negro que se mezcla con el tormentoso panorama.

Las aspas, que son consumidas por las llamas, se reducen a cenizas. Forzosamente aun siguen girando pero dos están muy destrozadas.

Los malditos helicópteros vuelven a pasar con ese ruido ensordecedor, de pronto se detienen y giran en mi dirección. Están jugando conmigo, saben que no puedo hacer nada, se toman su tiempo. El miedo me obliga a correr de nuevo, ellos me persiguen, siento las detonaciones detrás de mi.

Subo las escaleras dentro del molino evitando las balas, pero pierdo el equilibrio y caigo al suelo. Me incorporo dolorosamente, mi pierna me duele debido a que me desplomé sobre ella. Los escombros quemados caen a mi alrededor asi que me retraigo en el lugar. E humo se empieza a acumular, por lo que me rastro a la ventana a respirar. El resplandor anaranjado de las llamas alumbra la isla. A lo lejos veo las siluetas oscuras dar vueltas alrededor de la isla.

Siento un ardor en mi brazo derecho, una de las bala me rozo dejándome una marca roja, también tengo algunas quemaduras. Miro al negro cielo y las aspas pasando cada vez mas despacio... y cuando dejen de girar... la isla no podrá mantenerse... la isla caerá...

Tengo tanto miedo... mierda no se suponía que esto pasara!... lagrimas corren por mis ojos. Yo no sabia... mentira!... A quien engaño, yo sabia que esto iba a pasar, por que lo que tuve no fue un sueño sino una premonición.

Yo lo sabia, e igual corrí el riesgo, por que pensé que si era yo y no Noodle quien estuviera en la isla, nada de esto se haría realidad... pero me equivoque.

Y nadie lo sabe, ni Russel ni Murdoc ni Noodle lo saben. Nadie va a venir a ayudarme.

Estoy solo.

Unos rayos de sol me llegan poco antes de que todo empezara a inclinarse, las nubes están subiendo... no... soy yo quien esta cayendo!

**CRAAKK!**

**FRRRRRAAAASSSHHHHH!**

**C-C-CRACK! RUMBLE!**

El molino empieza a derrumbarse, los pedazos vuelan en el aire. La isla se ha vuelto muy pesada... el estruendo de un rayo en mis oídos... cayendo demasiado rápido... aun puedo hacer algo... corro a la puerta... aun tengo... me dirijo directamente... una oportunidad... al abismo.

No tengas miedo... es lo ultimo que pienso.

_Los pilotos observan a la isla caer al abismo, un gran destello surge del mismo unos segundos después. _

**KKAAAAA-BUUUUMMMMMHHHHHH**

_-Esta confirmado. El objetivo a caído en un precipicio, nadie puede sobrevivir a un impacto como ese. Espero ordenes.- Uno de los pilotos espera pacientemente instrucciones._

_-Muy bien Señor. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar- el piloto se coloca sobre el barranco, presiona un botón y deja caer una bomba. Sin quedarse a ver, los pilotos regresan a casa._

**Nota: **casi todo lo de este capitulo es igual al video "El mañana" solo cambie los personajes.


	4. Chapter 4

Premonición 

Noodle jugaba con uno de sus Gameboys, intentando hacer que el reloj fuera mas rápido. Perdiendo por décima vez, ella arroja el juego y se tira a la cama. Da un gran suspiro cerrando sus verdes ojos.

Cuando los abre ve a su monito, Mike, a su lado. Se miran fijamente hasta que ella pregunta. –Que tanto me ves? Ni creas que lo extraño.

Mike solo ladea su peluda cabeza.- uhh?

-No señor –continua- para nada. Por que abría de extrañar a un idiota, a un estúpido!, a un cretino de pelo azul y ojos negros! NO, NO LO EXTRAÑO!-grita parándose.

Mike se asusta un poco pero no deja de verla. Noodle se arrepiente de lo que dijo, la verdad era que no dejaba de pensar en el, nada era igual desde que se fue. Ya iban cinco días que no sabia nada de 2D.

Como se sintió muy sola en su cuarto, fue a buscar al resto de sus compañeros. Bajo al primer piso, pero todo estaba muy silencioso. Cerca de la sala escucho murmullos, estaba por entrar cuando alguien grito.

-COMO QUE NO SABEN EN DONDE MIERDA ESTA?!

-E-es que algo paso... n-no-no entendemos...

-SE SUPONIA QUE USTEDES SE ENCARGARIAN DE TODO!

-Murdoc basta!

-Fue un accidente...

-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! ESO NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

Murdoc tenia agarrado de la camisa a Jaime y esta a punto de golpearlo cuando escucho abrirse la puerta. Noodle estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, desconcertada.

-Que accidente? Quien desapareció? q-que pasa?- Noodle comienza a asustarse.

Murdoc suelta a Jaime, este baja la cabeza.-Nosotros íbamos a reunirnos con 2D, pero tuvimos un contratiempo... cuando ya nos estábamos yendo... nos enteramos que... algo paso en la isla... la atacaron...

Noodle se negaba a aceptar lo que escucho.-No... no es verdad...

Damon saca un cassete.- Había una cámara en el molino, esto fue lo que vimos.- pone el cassete en la reproductora.

La pantalla de la tele se ve gris unos segundos, enseguida se ve una vista panorámica de la isla, 2D sentado en el borde se levanta viendo algo que esta fuera de la pantalla, de pronto corre al molino y se ven las figuras de dos helicópteros de guerra detrás de el disparando. Pasan por el costado derecho de la pantalla, la imagen se interrumpe, luego se ve al cielo tormentoso y las aspas que se queman, las nubes se despejan dejando ver al suelo que se acercaba, la imagen tiembla, un árbol choca contra la pantalla, después solo estática.

Nadie dice nada, Damon detiene la cinta.

-No... no sabemos de donde salieron los helicópteros.

Russel pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Noodle, esta temblando con la cabeza baja.-Noodle...

-No puede ser cierto... –su voz esta rota.

-Lo siento mucho...

Los demás solo bajan la cabeza, no pueden hacer frente a la tragedia.

-Es mentira... –continua la princesa asiática.

-Noodle, se que es difícil, pero tenemos que entender...

-NO! –grita ella, todos la ven, se a puesto de pie dejando ver sus lagrimas.- EL NO ESTA MUERTO! NO PUEDE ESTARLO! TIENE QUE ESTAR EN ALGUN LUGAR Y...Y...Y

Todos sienten pena por ella.

-Por lo menos tenemos que buscarlo... intentarlo aun que sea...-Noodle los miro esperando que dijeran algo, hicieran algo. Murdoc se pone de pie.

-Tienes razón, aunque sea tenemos que intentarlo... ustedes dos- señala a Jaime y Damon- saben cual fue el ultimo lugar en donde estaba la isla?.

-Si...

-Bien. –se acerca a Noodle.- Vamos linda, vamos a buscar a Stuart.- la pequeña sonríe.

Después de organizarse, Murdoc y sus otros compañeros tomaron prestado el helicóptero de Jaime. Dejando a este y su amigo que investigaran quienes habían sido los atacantes.

-No sabia que conducías estas cosas-Russel le dice al satanista.

-Es que hice el servicio militar.

Russel mira hacia atrás, Noodle observaba por la ventanilla. Hubiera preferido no traerla pero sabia que no podría detenerla. Murdoc se dirigió a las coordenadas que le habían dado. Pasaron las horas y la niña angustiándose mas por cada una de ellas.

Ya en el lugar indicado aminoraron la velocidad.- Según Damon, aquí fue donde se tuvo la ultima transmisión, así que la isla no debe de estar muy lejos.-Murdoc le advirtió a sus compañeros.

El lugar estaba totalmente desértico, el suelo era de roca gris muy escarpado, lleno de montes y montañas a lo lejos.

Pronto divisaron una columna de humo, muy débil, debido a que ya llevaba al menos un día de estar ardiendo, como si estuviera resistiendo para indicar donde estaba lo que buscaban. El humo salía de lo profundo de un precipicio, ellos aterrizaron en el borde y salieron a ver.

Encontraron algunos escombros cerca, como el ancla y los árboles que adornaban al molino. Percibieron que el precipicio era demasiado profundo como para poder bajar.

-Caer de tan alto y justo aquí... es demasiado nadie podría salir con vida- Russel esta desalentado.

-Mierda!- el pelinegro da una patada al suelo- Cuando encuentre a los bastardos que hicieron esto...

Noodle se puso a recorrer el borde del barranco, encontrar algo por minúsculo que fuera...-CHICOS! VENGAN RAPIDO!

Los otros dos se apresuran a llegar a lado de la niña japonesa.- Que pasa?!

-Miren!- Noodle encontró una bota negra medio quemada. Ella se agacho en cuatro patas y olió el suelo. –Huele a... sangre. 2D estuvo aquí!

-¿Cómo...? ha eso no importa ¿hacia donde?-exclamo Murdoc

-Hacia allá, no puede estar muy lejos.

Los tres volvieron al helicóptero y siguieron la dirección antes señalada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Premonición **

Hacia cuanto que estaba ahí? No lo sabia. Minutos, horas, días, todo daba lo mismo. Es mas, el tiempo no existía y había estado caminando eternamente.

Oh si, caminar, el acto de poner un pie delante de otro, un pie delante del otro, pero en este caso, un pie adelante y arrastrar el otro, paso arrastre, paso arrastre.

Como fue que llego allí? Porque había llegado de muy lejos ¿no? en un... un... un molino! Si, en una isla que tenia un molino, lastima, era muy bonita, ahora yacía en el fondo de un sombrío agujero en la tierra.

Había saltado, si eso, y de milagro alcanzo a agarrarse del borde, lesionándose las manos. Ellos no lo vieron porque fue tapado por parte de la roca. Vio la bomba que lanzaron, y luego haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza subió cuando ellos se fueron.

Luego quedo inconsciente, al despertar decidió que mejor seria irse por miedo a que volvieran ellos. Se quito una bota inservible que le estaba lastimando. Le fue muy difícil levantarse, todo el cuerpo le dolía pero su hombro izquierdo le daba terribles puntadas, con su ropa chamuscada y algunos rasgones. Sostuvo su brazo izquierdo y se puso a caminar.

Así fue la cosa. Marchar hasta el desmayo. Luego volver a levantarse, y así y así. A veces de día y otras de noche, pero ya no importaba porque todo estaba tan borroso. El cansancio y la sed lo atormentaban, su cuerpo se entumecía haciéndole mas doloroso mover los músculos. En algún momento el dolor llego a un punto tal en que ya no sentía nada, ya no pensaba.

En plena marcha empezó a dormitar, hipnotizado por el sonido de sus propios pasos, lentos y constantes hacia ninguna parte en ese eterno desierto de piedra que esperaba que se rindiera.

"Me muero" ese pensamiento, apareciendo fugazmente en su mente, lo lleno de pánico. Tanto que se había esforzado en sobrevivir, para que todo terminara allí, desfalleciendo en un lugar desolado y frió.

"Ríndete, tu cuerpo esta en el limite" "Podrías haber muerto rápidamente pero no" "Avanzas sabiendo que no hay escape" las voces lo torturaban mas que la sed y el agotamiento. "Nadie sabe que estas aquí" "Debiste quedarte allá" "Esto es tu culpa" "Ahora vas a morir" "a morir, ¡a morir!, ¡¡A MORIR!!"

"CÁLLENSE!" el grito mental de él salió como un pequeño murmullo de su boca seca, pero logro silenciar las voces. Se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, nada mas que el llano piso que se extendía hasta el horizonte, o lo que seria lo mismo, al infinito, para siempre jamás.

Y siguió avanzando ¿qué mas le quedaba?

Murdoc, Russel y Noodle volaban a gran altura en busca de su compañero perdido. Nadie decía nada, presas de un gran tensión. Esperando poder llegar a tiempo.

"Aguanta 2D-san, ya vamos" Noodle se repetía continuamente teniendo fe.

No dejaba de ver por la ventanilla, al igual que los otros dos. –Y eso?- Murdoc pregunto en voz alta. Todos miraron al lugar que apuntaba. Divisaron a una pequeña sombra que avanzaba penosamente.

-ES EL!-grito la princesa asiática. El pelinegro maniobro para empezar a descender.

Él volvió a salir de su trance por un rumor de algo que se aproximaba, ¿qué cosa?. Giro lentamente su cuello. El rumor venia de una figura vagamente familiar que efectivamente se acercaba, pero apenas percibía un bajo murmullo, sus oídos estaban dañados. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia lo reconoció. ¡Eran ellos que lo descubrieron! ¡Ahora si terminarían el trabajo!

Su mirada estaba llena de desesperación y miedo. Quería correr pero su cuerpo no le hacia caso, estaba totalmente agotado. Cayo de rodillas vencido, eso paso sobre su cabeza y estaba aterrizando, momento, este era diferente, estaba seguro, jamás olvidaría la forma de ellos. Vio que algo saltaba de eso antes que llegara al piso.

Noodle abrió la puerta y salió. Cayo fuertemente al suelo, pero se levanto como si nada y corrió.

Una figura se levantaba y corría directo hacia el. Eso se detuvo por completo. Mas cosas salían de eso. De repente sintió que algo le rodeaba el cuello.

Noodle se había abrazado fuertemente a 2D dejando salir algunas lagrimas de felicidad. –Ya estamos aquí, gracias a Kami-sama que llegamos a tiempo.- lo mira a los ojos, tenia la expresión de alguien que solo espera la muerte.

Su vista esta borrosa así que trata de enfocar lo que tenia enfrente, distinguió un bello rostro angelical que le sonreía.- Eres... un ángel... –apenas un susurro su voz.

Ella solo asintió y acaricio su nuca sin dejar de abrazarlo.-Todo esta bien. –Le dijo al oído. Murdoc y Russel llegaron a su lado.- Por Satan no puedo creer que aun este vivo.-estaba realmente impresionado por la fortaleza del muchacho. -Vamos, que D necesita atención medica.-Russel carga cuidadosamente a 2D y todos vuelven al helicóptero.

Él no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, ni recordaba quienes eran esas personas. Lo subieron a eso, lo recostaron y eso se elevo. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa cuando veía el rostro sonriente del ángel a su lado que lo tomaba de la mano. Estaba a salvo.

La pesadilla por fin había terminado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Premonición**

Estaba oscuro, pero no era una oscuridad negra sino rojiza. Largo rato estuvo en esa oscuridad rojiza, hasta que esta empezó a ponerse anaranjada.

Sentía una pequeña molestia, gruño un poco, y por fin abrió los ojos.

Los ojos de color ébano miraron después de varios días de inconciencia. Estaba un una habitación blanca de hospital. Intento recordar como llego allí. Pero no pudo.

Espero a que su memoria volviera sola. Quien era y que había sido el hasta ahora. Llego de apoco. El era 2D cantante de Gorillaz, y lo demás vino facilito.

Pero lo ultimo no llego, solo recordaba que había tenido un pesadilla y después que estaba solo en el molino, mas allá era oscuridad.

La puerta se abrió y una niña entro.-2D-san por fin despertaste.

Emocionada llego hasta la cama.

Estaba muy feliz de que el peliazul hubiera sobrevivido. Este le pregunto como era que estaban allí. Ella respondió contando todo, la mala noticia de Jaime y Damon del ataque de los helicópteros, la angustiante búsqueda, y el milagroso descubrimiento de que seguía con vida. Lo contó todo con mucha energía, hacia gestos exagerados con las manos y pequeñas exclamaciones. 2D lo escuchaba todo, pero lo hacia como si eso le hubiera sucedido a alguien mas. No podía creer que le pasare eso a el.

Al final quedaron en silencio.

-Murdoc y Russel-san vendrán mas tarde a verte.

-Que bueno.-contesto vagamente, consecuencia de las drogas que le administraban.

-Murdoc-san dijo que eres mucho peor que los gatos, no mueres nunca.-la pequeña de quince años soltó una risita alegre.-Pero el también se preocupo mucho, parecía que iba a matar a Jaime.

-De veras? Pues claro, jamás encontraría un mejor cantante que yo.-lo dijo con un tono fingido de petulancia.

Ambos rieron y otra vez hicieron silencio.

-Yo no... –empezó ella pero se detuvo.

-Que Noods?

-Mejor no.

-Vamos, puedes decirme.

-Yo no... no se que hubiera hecho si eso me sucedía a mi.

El peliazul no contesto. La miro.

-Se suponía que yo seria quien fuera, no tu. Y encima me enoje contigo, llegue a pensar que lo hacías adrede para molestarme. Y esto pasa...

Su voz se pone un poco aguda.

-Me sentí culpable. Pudiste morir y yo actuando como una tonta caprichosa.

-Amor esta bien.-intento consolarla.

-No esta bien! Pudiste morir, porque yo de alguna forma desee que saliera mal para sentirme mejor conmigo misma. Fui egoísta y tonta!

-Noodle, no estoy muerto, y al final todo termino bien.

-Pero aun así...

-Estabas enojada, no te diste cuenta. Eso es normal, no debes darle tanta importancia. Además tengo un secreto que contarte Noods...

Ella asintió, señal de que prosiguiera.

-Tuve un sueño días antes de esto. Y pasaba lo mismo que me sucedió a mi. Solo que eras tu la que estaba en la isla. Me dio miedo de que se hiciera realidad, fue tan realista... esa era la razón de que me ofreciera.

-2D-san...

-Pero tampoco vi el final sabes. Ahora que lo pienso tu podrías haber echo lo mismo que yo. Quien dice que no?

-Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.-sonrió Noodle.

-Talvez...-el también sonrió y cerro los ojos.-Noods, si me disculpas me voy a dormir.

-Okis.

Noodle tomo una revista y se puso a ojearla en espera de sus otros compañeros. 2D durmió tranquilamente en la mullida cama.

Y esta vez sin ninguna premonición que lo perturbara.

**FIN**

**Bueno el final al fin n.n**

**Ojala les guste. Y si a alguien no le gusta... bueno soy una persona ocupada y me importa un bledo (por no decir algo peor ¬¬) a las personas que no les guste mi fic.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que se tomaron el trabajo de leerse esta cosa que quien sabe de donde vino (quizás de esa parte oscura, tétrica y desquiciad de mi mente muuuuahahahahahaha! Cof cof! Mierda y justo cuando me salía bien! ¬¬) y les deseo la mejor de las suertes n.n**

**Aquí me despido... si lo se es difícil u.u**

**Murdoc: Ya cállate, si nadie te lee igual ¬¬**

**Miko: MALOOOOOOOO!!!! T0T**

**2D: no seas asi ó.o (abrazando y consolando a Miko)**

**Noodle: si, Miko-san puso todo su empeño en hacernos este fic ò.ó**

**Russel: mejor discúlpate ¬¬**

**Murdoc: ¬¬ hn**

**Russel: Ò.Ó**

**Murdoc: ¬¬U ... disculpa...**

**Miko: ta bien n.n (sin soltar a 2D) n/n**

**2D: o/o**

**Noodle: ¬¬#**

**Me despido espero que no por mucho tiempo.**

**Bye bye**

**Miko n.n**


End file.
